All That Matters
by Jaggie 107
Summary: It's the end!
1. Chapter One

Title : All that matters…

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

Spoilers : None specific, but set in current series, and covering previous events.

* * *

Mac's POV – This is my first fanfic written this way, but the idea came to me and the words just poured out. Hope it makes sense somehow!

* * *

I'm doing it again.

Pushing him away.

God, I hate myself.

We were so close to something at Christmas, when he came to find me in the hospital. By the sheer virtue of a paramedic checking out my ID, and my constant repetition of his name, the clever man put two and two together and rang Harm's cell phone number.

And now?

First it was Alicia Montes. The dinner at the restaurant. The dinner at his apartment.

Then it was Inez Elgin, Jordan's friend. Jordan's dead, and she still has a way of re-entering my life. His life.

He invited me to _join_ them! Of course I declined. What did he expect? That I was so starved of company that I'd jump at the opportunity to be near him? Fat chance, flyboy! But that didn't stop the tears later, when I was alone, back in my apartment. Tears of frustration, anger, and loss. Only problem was, I was the one who'd pushed him to this stage in the game, so how could I blame him?

In between, I'm sure, there was someone else. When Harm went to California to investigate a case, he came back with a puzzled look in his eyes, and when the painting arrived a few days later, signed by a woman, I knew at the very least that he'd met someone, but I didn't know how much she had come to mean to him.

I know it was such a short time to _get to know _someone, but then again, I _did_ fall for him straight away. In the Rose Garden at the White House.

I've been writing on a jotter, and I look down at my efforts. Names. Two lists. His and mine. The people that have affected our lives.

For Harm, there's Kate Pike, Meg Austin, Keeter, Sturgis, _Diane…_I stop at that name, remembering how much she and I resembled each other. How much it hurt him, and how determined he was to find her killer. Annie, and her son, Josh, and Luke Pendry – husband and father. Killed in an air crash that was proved not to be pilot error. Annie was so pathetically grateful to Harm that eventually she let him into her bed too. Then she threw him out. It was too much for her. She was too much of a coward to let him stay. The fact that he did go against her wishes didn't help his case, but if she hadn't been so hung up on wanting to get as far away as possible from all things Navy, and to keep her son away from it too, then she might have cut Harm some slack, and now they'd be the perfect little family. Probably with more kids.

I pause again and look at my side of the page, my list. My father. _Uncle Matt._ Chris, who thought he could come back into my life and it would all be as before. I'd long moved on by then, and Chris was just a reminder of my horrid past. My lost childhood. My alcoholism. I loved him at the time, or so I thought. Most times I was so deep in a bottle of booze I didn't know or care. There was Dalton Lowne, Mark Falcon, Mic Brumby, and of course, the man who was my first mentor in the Marines, John Farrow. AJ Chegwidden is there too. We almost kissed, once. Almost crossed the line. But common sense struck, and we stepped aside. From then he treated me almost like another daughter. He loved me, I know that, and I also know we made the right choice not to take our feelings further that night, or any other night. Then there was Webb. I let myself believe I was in love with him too. I let myself believe he loved me in return. But I was so wrong on both counts.

I go back to Harm's list. There's Jordan, and Theresa Coulter. There's Bobbi Latham. I smile as I think of how many men have had to measure up to Harmon Rabb, literally and figuratively, before they've got to first base with their women. I'm no different. While I haven't seen Harm in the flesh, so to speak, I know from personal experience that every man that has crossed my path since I met Harm has had a struggle to match up to the man.

Why am I doing this to myself? I have no answers. Hell, I don't even understand the question!

I go back to my list and run through the names written there. That's it. That's all of them. Except for the most important one. Harm. Harmon Rabb, Junior. If I'm totally honest with myself, there should be one other name there too. That of his father – Harmon Rabb, Senior. The man whom Harm was searching for most of his adult life. I helped him find answers. I like to think I helped him come to terms with his loss once he knew the truth. I helped him find the truth as his friend. His best friend. I know the truth too. I helped him because I loved him. Correction. _Love _him.

I remember telling Sturgis that I am in love with Harm, and that has never changed.

God, I'm so tired. I lay the jotter down, but I'm still holding the pen, and my mind still has one name to add, on his side. Well, maybe two, or three…

Renee – Video Princess extraordinaire. How Harm ever came to fall for her I don't know. But I didn't give him any reason not to. I _was_ involved with Mic at the time. Then there's his mother, and Mattie. I have no reason to fear them, or their place in his life. They are in their rightful places in his heart, and I wouldn't expect anything less of him. But then a wife has a rightful place in her husband's heart too, and Catherine Gale, whether legally or not, married Harmon Rabb Junior. My world caved in when I was told about that, and even though I joked with him about it, inside I was dying, wondering if it really had meant so much to him. He said he'd done it to find me, as well as helping Catherine and her mother, and if wasn't for Webb and Gunny turning up in our suite at the very moment we were about to kiss…

I look at our separate lists, and realize one thing. There are far more names on Harm's side than on mine, and I probably could add more. Harriet, for one, and Jennifer Coates for another. It isn't that he has been intimately involved with everyone on the list, but there is the one undeniable factor, that whenever a woman meets him, Harm affects their lives. He just can't help it. That's the way he is. With his stature, his looks, his talents, and his simple ethics of truth and justice, women just fall for him. Old and young.

I smile softly, through the tears that fall. I fell for him too.

If only it wasn't too late to make it all right. If I could stop pushing, and maybe start pulling instead?

There's a knock at the door and I get to my feet. Even before I check, I know it's him. He once said he always knew where I was, and the same goes for me. I always know where he is.

"Hello, Harm. Come on in." I hold the door back and welcome him, and he gives me a soft smile. Not his usual smile that can make a woman's heart flip, and her knees weaken – and I'm no exception, although I can hide my reaction better – but a gentle, almost vulnerable smile. He's unsure. But he's here. And that's all that matters…


	2. Chapter Two

Title : All that matters…

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : T (In line with new ratings.)

Spoilers : None specific, but set in current series, and covering previous events.

* * *

Harm's POV – Due to great demand I'm trying a second chapter, a la Harm, so keep your fingers crossed!

To all who reviewed the first chapter, thank you. My apologies for the delay in writing this second chapter - I lost the plot a little and wasn't quite sure how to 'be' Harm! I hope this works for you all. I've ended where I have, not sure whether it should go further or end as it is. Either way, I look forward to hearing from you all, and if there are any more ideas out there, please send them to me!

Thanks in particular to Manda, froggy0319, jtbwriter, Lisa, JAGfanatic, Bite Beccy, Beach chickJASSNL, cbw, JAGJenni, starryeyes10, snugglebug and Princess-RainbowRose.

* * *

She's doing it again.

Pushing me away.

We were so close to something at Christmas, when I found her in the hospital. By the sheer virtue of a paramedic checking out her ID, and her constant repetition of my name, the clever man put two and two together and rang my cell phone number.

And now?

I knock at her door. I know that Sarah is there. I always know where she is.

I can hear her, checking to see, even though she knows it's me.

"Hello, Harm. Come on in."

I smile at her as I walk through into the room. Not my usual 'flyboy' smile, as I don't feel _that_ confident. I'm unsure what to expect. But I'm here now, and that's all that matters.

"Have a seat."

I walk across to the couch and sit down as Sarah offers me a drink.

"Coffee, please. Thanks."

"No problem. Make yourself at ho…comfortable." Sarah stumbles over her words, and I try not to read too much into what she was about to say. While she is busy in the kitchen I take a look around her apartment. Nothing much has changed since the last time I was here. The night I came to ask her to help me with Mattie's guardianship. I remember the Christmas tree set up in the corner, the presents piling up beneath it, and I remember the look of hurt in Sarah's eyes as I walked out of the apartment. I was just so angry with her then, at that moment, and it took a while to calm down, feeling that she had rejected me once more.

And here I am, feeling that she has rejected me again.

It's then that I see the jotter on the coffee table. The two very distinct lists of names. Her side and mine. Mac and Harm. I know I shouldn't do this; it was obviously an exercise that should have remained private. I pick up the pad, and begin to read the names…

_Alicia Montes, Inez Elgin, Jordan… _I reel back in amazement at the names Sarah has written, and the realization of how all these women have some connection to her also. They've all known me in the time I've known Sarah; I correct myself, all but Meg. Meg Austin was my partner before I was teamed with Sarah, and to my knowledge, neither has met the other, but still she is on my list. Sarah may not have met Meg, but she knows about her. Maybe Kate Pike told her? I remember them having a conversation once, and when they returned from the washroom on another occasion Kate looked ashen, and Sarah looked fit to be tied! Was that why Kate didn't stick around? Because Sarah had warned her off? That thought brings a smile to my face, albeit a little one. Maybe my Marine had a thing for me, even back then, when she was with Bugme! _Whoa! My Marine? But then, why not? That's why I'm here, isn't it? To find out if Sarah and I can be together after all?_

I read some more names. While there are both male and female names on my side, there is a distinct lack of females on Sarah's side. Perhaps that is because of her mother's lack of presence in her life. I remember her telling me about her mother turning up when her father was dying. It wasn't an auspicious occasion, and I suppose the only good thing that came from it was that Mac was finally able to let her feelings of guilt at 'making her mother leave her behind' finally go. It can't have been easy, but Sarah is a strong person, and that strength is something I have always admired in her. It has driven us apart too, that strength, and sometimes I've wished that she wasn't so strong, that maybe without some of that strength, she would have come to rely on my strength a little more than she ever did.

Annie's name is there too. That's strange. Why would Sarah remember Annie? As I recall, without animosity this time, Sarah thought of Annie as 'neurotic', because she couldn't, or wouldn't, let go of her hatred of all things Navy. In Annie's mind, the Navy had taken her husband from her, and threatened to take her son, as all he wanted was to be like his father. When she and I became involved, Luke was pleased. More for the fact that I was Navy too, than for his mother's happiness. I crossed the line of trust though, and for that Annie removed herself and Josh from my life. I still think of them, although I have no idea where they are or what they're doing. I have the strongest feeling, though, that Josh Pendry _will_ make it into the Naval Academy, with or without his mother's blessing.

I hear clinking in the kitchen; Sarah laying out the cups for our drinks. I put the list back on the table, and wait for her to come out of hiding. I don't have long to wait as she walks across to the couch with a tray in her hands. By accident or design, I don't know which, she manages to place the tray over the pad, hiding it from view. Handing me a cup of coffee she settles herself into a chair opposite and looks at me.

"So, what are you doing here?" Sarah asks me, point blank.

"I need to talk to you. I need to…ask you something," I begin, but she interrupts.

"We don't have a very good track record of talk…" she says, but I take the conversation back.

"_We're_ not talking. _I am_," I state forcefully, and the cup shakes in my hand a little, so I set it down on the tray. Sarah looks at me with her eyes wide, and for a moment I'm lost in their dark depths. Shaking myself mentally I close my eyes and then open them again. "Mac…Sarah…do you want a future with me?"

"Wha…? I…you…" Sarah stutters, and I feel that small smile coming back, amused at her uncharacteristic flustering. It widens when she stops herself, and then smiles in return. "Yes." It's a straight-forward answer, and there's no hesitation.

"Because if you don't…" I continue, not realizing yet what Sarah has said.

"Harm, I said 'yes'," she repeats, and this time I close my mouth. Sarah stands up and comes around the coffee table to sit next to me on the couch. Close, but not touching. Not yet.

"I…was going to talk you into…" I begin, and Sarah breaks in, again.

"Into what?" she asks, conversationally.

"Into…" I repeat, and then grin widely as what she has said does register in my fuddled brain. _"Yes?"_

"Yes," confirms Sarah, and my next move replaces any words I might have spoken as I gently place my lips on hers. It's a while before we surface, only for the need to breathe!

As our lips are just a breath apart, I murmur gently. "I saw the list."

"And?" The short answer isn't what I expected, but it's welcome. I thought at the very least I'd be flat on my back, in agony!

"How come my Dad's name is there too?"

"Because without him, I wouldn't have you," is the reply, and that's all that matters, really.

* * *

The End (Maybe)


	3. Chapter Three

Title : All that matters…

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : T (In line with new ratings.)

Spoilers : None specific, but set in current series, and covering previous events.

* * *

Okay, so the reviews I got prompted a third chapter, and no end in sight, yet! This one is from the point of view of Jennifer, as she sees more of Harm and Mac out of the office than most of the others. 

To all who reviewed the first two chapters, thank you.

Thanks in particular to Manda, froggy0319, jtbwriter, Lisa, JAGfanatic, Bite Beccy, Beach chickJASSNL, cbw, JAGJenni, starryeyes10, snugglebug, Princess-RainbowRose, LiseGirardi, Beach chickJASSNL and XBlueShadowX

* * *

They're doing it again.

Standing close together. The way they used to, when they were friends. It hasn't been that way for a long time, and it makes me wonder just what happened at Christmas, when Mac…well, I suppose I should call her Colonel, but this is my mind talking here, and not my mouth, so I'll stick with Mac. It's easier.

Where was I? Oh, yes…Christmas, and they had drifted apart again, and then Harm got a call to go to the hospital in Sleepy Hollow because Mac had been in an accident. Somehow she had managed to write off her Corvette in an instant of missed concentration. Not something that was associated with Mac in recent months. If anything, she had been too precise with everything and everyone. Especially Harm. Even when he wasn't doing anything, he was her target for snide comments, and innuendo. It was so unfair, I thought, that he had lost Mattie to her father, Sergei to his new family in Russia, and Webb – although Webb had actually faked his death (a _second_ time, so I was told by Bud) – as a friend. As for Mac, nothing he did seemed to please her; if he ignored her she was mad, and if he tried to talk to her she was mad. In the end, he gave up, and communicated through others. That made Mac mad too. But I digress…

When Harm got the call from the hospital he rushed over there, risking his own life on the same road Mac had nearly lost hers. The road crew were just putting to rights the damage the Corvette had caused, broken barriers, and parts of the tree, not to mention the car itself, sitting crumpled and forlorn on the back of a flat bed truck. As Harm passed the remains of the red sports car his eyes widened. No one should have survived that! His thoughts turned to what the hospital had told him again. _Patient Sarah Mackenzie. His name mentioned over and over. His card in her purse. The concerned paramedic who found the card, and associated the name Mac muttered with the name on the card. The paramedic who had convinced the nurse on duty to call the number on the card._

Since that night, and the many that followed Mac's release from hospital and return to active duty, she and Harm have spent a lot of time together – ostensibly working on current cases, and catching up on other files that Harm took on while Mac was on medical leave. There are nights when I can hear them laughing, talking animatedly, arguing even. There are nights also when I hear nothing, but I know they are both in there; in Harm's apartment. On those nights I take a look out of my window, and I see Mac's rental parked up next to Harm's SUV. It's always gone in the morning though, when I catch up with Harm for our usual ride into work. As Harm says, it seems a little pointless me taking a cab when he's right on my doorstep and going the same way! I don't know how Mac does it, but she's always in JAG ahead of us, and Harm can only smile and nod his head as I point out this fact, day after day.

And here we are. I'm sat at my desk outside the General's office, and the pair of them are stood by the photocopier, heads together, talking quietly. It might be about a case, for all I know, but I'm sure it isn't. It seems a little too _cosy_ for that.

"Coates, ask Rabb and Mackenzie to come see me," asks the General, through his open door. Damn, I didn't see that! I was too busy watching for more signs…Strike one!

"On my way, sir," I respond crisply, and hope that I'm not going to get another reprimand for that little lapse in concentration. Problem is, since I've noticed Harm and Mac noticing each other, I've been neglecting other duties, such as fetching the General his morning coffee, and bringing in the mail on time. Well, I was unable to get near the coffee machine one morning, as Harm and Mac were in the break room, and if I didn't know better, they had been doing something other than making coffee! To look at them, you'd never have guessed, but I know them better than most – except maybe Bud, and Sturgis – and there was a definite rosy glow to Mac's cheeks, and an extra lift to the corner of Harm's mouth. What really gave the game away, however, was the smudge of brown lip gloss on the edge of that smile he gave me as I excused myself and returned to my office empty handed. The General was there, waiting for me.

"My coffee, Coates?" he asked, and I pretended to be out of step and returned to the break room for a second attempt at the coffee machine. Harm and Mac had left the room, ostensibly to return to their offices, but somehow they still ended up walking side by side as they passed Bud. Their greeting was friendly, as always, asking about Harriet and the twins, and the two older boys. As Godparents to all four Roberts children, Harm and Mac keep in constant touch with the couple who are their friends as well as work colleagues. I was reminded of my task by the sound of a throat clearing, and I hastily entered the break room and poured the coffee. Strike two!

I get to my feet now and head toward the two offices, side by side, about to pop my head around each door and summon the occupant to the General's office. I'm beaten, however, by both Harm and Mac opening their own doors and coming out of the offices in perfect coordinating movements.

"Coates?" They even speak together!

"Er…I…The General, sir, ma'am. He'd like to see you in his office."

"Good," answers Harm, smiling briefly at Mac. "We need to see him, too."

"Oh. Right. After you, then." I wait until they pass me, and then I follow them back to my office, watching carefully as they enter the General's inner sanctum. Harm, as usual, knocks once against the solid wood of the door frame, and then steps back to let Mac precede him into the office. As he follows her, he closes the door with one hand, but I have time to notice his other hand lightly pressing against the small of her back. I hear his voice say the usual : "Rabb and Mackenzie, as ordered, sir."

"Take a seat," replies the General, and then the soundproofing takes effect as the door closes fully, and clicks shut. Harm and Mac are in with the General for the better part of an hour, and when they exit the room, with the General following right behind, he is smiling. Smiling! At this time in the morning? It's unheard of since I became the General's Yeoman. We have a fair minded working relationship, he and I, but I know that I am not irreplaceable, and I do like my current post at JAG. I rise to my feet as the three of them pass my desk.

I sit down at my desk once more, and try to decipher the signals my senior officers, and friends, are giving to each other, and I come to only one conclusion.

_I need to call Harriet!_

"Roberts' residence; AJ speaking," says a little boy's voice, and I smile at the thought of the blond haired youngster answering the telephone.

"Hello, AJ. This is Jennifer. Is your mommy there, please?"

"Yes." I hear the receiver being thumped down on a hard surface and I cringe at the resulting noise, before cringing once more at the loud bellow. I'm surprised such a deafening sound can come from such a small, angelic looking child. "Mommy! It's Jenfer!"

What seems like seconds later, I can't be sure – my ears are still ringing! – I hear Harriet's voice.

"Hello? Jennifer? Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine, Harriet. No problem at JAG. Well, not exactly, anyway…" I tail off as I wonder if I'm doing the right thing. "Listen, Harriet, let me call you back on my cell phone. I don't want to be caught by the General making a personal call."

"Oh, okay. You're sure nothing is wrong? Bud's okay, isn't he?"

"Bud's fine, Harriet. It's the Colonel and the Commander…"

"What about the Colonel, Coates?" The General is stood in front of my desk, and I replace the receiver, hoping that Harriet has caught his voice too, and understands why I'm hanging up on her!

Strike Three!

* * *

To be continued...? (Please say 'yes'; I've written another chapter! **:o)** )


	4. Chapter Four

Title : All that matters…

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : T (In line with new ratings.)

Spoilers : None specific, but set in current series, and covering previous events.

* * *

Okay, so the reviews I got gave me the incentive to post this fourth chapter! This one is from the point of view of Harriet, after Jennifer Coates rings her for advice.

To all who reviewed the previous chapters, thank you.

Thanks in particular to Manda, froggy0319, jtbwriter, Lisa, JAGfanatic, Bite Beccy, Beach chickJASSNL, cbw, JAGJenni, starryeyes10, snugglebug, Princess-RainbowRose, LiseGirardi, Beach chickJASSNL, XblueShadowX, aserene, AliciaJAG, alix33, Lurkz and Dessler

* * *

So, they're doing it again. Standing close together when they talk. Working together after hours. Reminiscent of years before…

Jennifer had to hang up. Obviously the General was there, and I know I shouldn't have encouraged her to stay on the line, but it was about Harm and Mac and despite my extended family, I still have the strongest maternal urge to ensure that my two dearest friends find each other and – well, simply put – _get it on! _I've waited years for them to do just that, and from what Jennifer intimated before she so rudely cut me off (don't worry, I forgive her! I hope the General does, too!) it sounds like that is just what is happening! I'm so excited I can't contain myself, and I'm sure I'll just burst if I don't _do_ something! Maybe I can call in on Bud at the office. With four children in tow, that's not such a great idea, but then I remember that AJ and Jimmy have fun-club at our local park, and I can happily leave them with the carers for an hour at least. Mac will be ecstatic to see the twins, as will Harm – he's such a darling at taking care of the pair of them! Other than Bud, I've never known another male so competent at baby-related tasks, _especially_ when he has no children of his own! Maybe that's why the sudden flurry of activity on the Harm and Mac radar? But that would mean they've been together a lot longer than Jennifer presumes, and doing a lot more than anyone would ever imagine! Those sneaky, low-down, conniving…but I still love them. They're my dearest friends, after all, and despite their own ups and downs, they've always been around for Bud and I, and our family. If it wasn't for Harm and Mac, Bud and I would probably have never gotten together in the first place! Now, where did I put my shoes?

Maybe I should call Bud first, just in case either Mac or Harm has gone out of the office. But then, that would be a good thing. At least I can home in on one of them without the other being suspicious. They get that way sometimes, when I talk to one without the other present. I mean, _really_, suspicious of me! If only they knew the techniques I employ to get information out of Bud…

I carry on looking for my shoes, even as I hear the telephone ring again. I call out to AJ that I'll answer it this time, and I can hear him as he goes back into his room to find his own shoes, and his brother's.

"Roberts' resi…" I begin, but I'm interrupted by Jennifer's breathless voice.

"I have to make this quick," she says, and I can picture her, hand over the mouthpiece, talking fast.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. The General just left his office with Harm and Mac. I think he's going to make an announcement. But Harriet, he's smiling!" Jennifer sounds frantic.

"Stall them, Jen! I'm on my way! Whatever you do, don't let them go until I get there!"

"How?" wails Jennifer, and I pull on my Naval training to give her my best office manager's voice.

"Petty Officer!"

"Yes, ma'am." Jennifer calms down a little, and seems to forget that I'm no longer an active officer. I grin as I find first one pump, and then the other, hidden in Jimmy's toy box of all places! The boy is going through a phase of 'hunt the thimble', except the 'thimble' can be anything from the back door keys to my shoes, and many other things too numerous to mention! Both Bud and I hope he'll grow out of this phase – soon!

"Jen, go stall the proceedings. I'm practically out the door!" I shout frantically down the mouthpiece, and I hear Jennifer's response.

"Yes, ma'am." The line closes and I go back to sorting out my children, giving a vague thought to how Jennifer might actually delay any announcements. A quick call to the carers foils my plan to have only the twins with me. Another child has arrived with chicken-pox, and the group has been cancelled until further notice. This means a slight reshuffle, but the twins are ready to go – I had been planning an outing anyway, and both boys are coming down the stairs, albeit Jimmy on his bottom! I replace the telephone handset and go help my toddler down the remainder of the stairs while his older brother sits down to put on his shoes. I take Jimmy's shoes from AJ and thank him for being such a good boy, and then once the task of having all my children present and correct and inspected is over I open the front door and head down to the family vehicle parked on the driveway. Putting Jimmy in first, I let AJ clamber up next to him and fasten both their seat belts while I instal the twins in their carriers. When everyone is belted in, I set off on my quest to find out just what is going on at JAG!

I check my watch and groan. So, I exaggerated a little when I told Jennifer that I was 'out the door' – but I'd like to see any one of the JAG staff gather four kids, all under the age of six, including newborn twins, make sure they're suitably washed, dressed, fed and watered in the time it took me! _Hey, that's not a bad idea! Maybe I could use it as a fund-raising theme? Timed trials on how to Ready the Roberts Kids for Travel! _

I digress…

I make it across town and into the JAG parking lot in record time, with a wave from the gate guard who recognizes me as an authorized permit holder, able to use the facility of the secure lot as opposed to the unsecured visitors area. Gathering the babies, I'm approached by an Ensign who has just walked across the parking lot from a fleet vehicle. As she nears me, she recognizes me despite my lack of uniform, and instantly stops to salute.

"Lieutenant Sims, ma'am!"

"Stand down, Ensign. I'm on inactive reserve right now, so no need to salute."

"Can I help at all, ma'am…I mean, Mrs Roberts?"

I smile at that. I _feel_ more like a wife and mother when I'm addressed as such. I nod my head, and smile.

"Thank you. That would be great. I was hoping that the older two could go to a park play group today, but it's been cancelled, so they're with me. Would you help me up to the JAG Ops floor?"

"Of course! I'm on call for driving the fleet car today, so if my beeper goes, so do I, but until then…"

"I understand." I hand over the diaper bag to the Ensign, and then take out the twins, placing them in the double buggy. With AJ and Jimmy waiting as patiently as possible, I lock my vehicle and set off across the parking lot to the main entrance.

With the Ensign's help we make it to JAG Ops, and as she insists on pushing the buggy through for me, I take a hand each of AJ and Jimmy and enter the bullpen ahead of the younger woman, just in time to see Harm kiss Mac's fingers on her left hand. As he lowers her hand from his lips, I see the ring on her hand, and attempt to stifle the squeal of delight. Any noise I've made though is drowned out by AJ calling to Harm, and Jimmy calling to Bud. Both of them look toward me and smile, but my attention is momentarily diverted to the Lieutenant stood to one side of the bullpen, his gaze solely fixed on Mac.

Interesting! I wonder if Mac is aware of that intense stare? I look to my right quickly. Nope. I didn't think so. Right now she's far more aware of another man standing very close to her, and his gaze is far more intense, and far more welcome as it rests once more on her face. I am aware of my name being called by the General, and I drop my inspection of the rather moody-looking officer in favor of crossing the bullpen and shaking hands with Gordon Cresswell. Besides, Bud can fill me in later on 'Mr Moody'.

"Mrs Roberts, it's a pleasant surprise! Are you here for a visit?"

"Just passing through, General. I have some…thing I need to talk to Colonel Mackenzie about." I hedge, and he smiles. We both know why I'm there, and it has 'some_thing_' to do with his Yeoman. However, he seems in a jovial mood, and lets my presence – and that of my children – pass for now. I nod at Bud to relieve the Ensign of his youngest children, which he does without a word. Bless the man! I, on the other hand, make my way across to Harm and Mac to offer my warmest congratulations, and to chastise them on not letting me know earlier about their change in personal status. If Bud knew about this before I did, he's in _big _trouble!

* * *

To be continued - I have the final chapter!

A/N – About the 'inactive reserve' status, I'm not sure if active / inactive officers are still required to salute one another. If they are, I apologize in advance!


	5. Chapter Five

Title : All that matters…

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : T (In line with new ratings.)

Spoilers : None specific, but set in current series, and covering previous events.

* * *

Okay, so the reviews I got prompted a fifth (and final) chapter! This one is from the point of view of Gregory Vukovic, having been 'assigned' to Mac.

For **LisaGirardi**, it was unintentional that readers might think the General was 'Mr Moody', but it's an interesting little twist! I really meant the nickname for Vukovic! For **martini1988**, the story was meant to be a one-chapter only, but I got such wonderful reviews I stretched it to two, and while I was on a roll, chapters three, four and five came out so easily too, so there you have it! It's the same story, extended, and now concluded.

To all who have reviewed the chapters so far, and given me the encouragement to write more, thank you.

Thanks in particular to Manda, froggy0319, jtbwriter, Lisa, JAGfanatic, Bite Beccy, Beach chickJASSNL, cbw, JAGJenni, starryeyes10, snugglebug, Princess-RainbowRose, LiseGirardi, Beach chickJASSNL, XblueShadowX, aserene, AliciaJAG, alix33, Lurkz, Dessler, martini1988, mommie and achaon

* * *

Damn, she's _hot!_

I've been teamed with the most gorgeous looking woman on this earth, and she's my superior officer!

I'd be willing to risk fraternization charges if it meant I got to see _more_ of Lieutenant Colonel Sarah 'Mac' Mackenzie.

However, there's something about Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Rabb that I'm not quite sure about. I mean, I don't think they're 'together', if you know what I mean. They just seem too close for comfort sometimes. Like now.

They're doing it again.

Standing close together, and yet they're discussing some mundane topic in relation to a case I've been assigned to, working with the Colonel. Now, I'd really like to work the Colonel, _period!_ My mind, as usual, is in the gutter which is where, as Lieutenant Mayfield pointed out on our last encounter, it always is! So, can I help it if I'm a red-blooded, all-American male? I've heard tales of Sarah Mackenzie, long before I entered the hallowed halls of JAG; I've also heard tales of Commander Harmon Rabb, too, but I choose to ignore those, even if we are in the same branch of the military. A man can only stand up to so much competition, and right now I choose not to stand up against Harmon Rabb. I know, by my own calculation, I'd fall down flat in comparison! In the meantime, though, there's nothing wrong with taking the direct approach and getting to know the Colonel on my own. As a fellow officer. And her junior. Humility always works; _especially_ with women!

I forgot one thing in my _direct_ approach; Sarah Mackenzie is not just a woman. She's a Marine. I got my six chewed out and spat back at me for good measure. And to top it all, Commander Rabb was right next door at the time. No doubt he heard every word. The offices outside in the bullpen are not as soundproof as the General's is. I retreated from the bullpen to the small office I have been assigned, in the netherworld of JAG, and licked my wounds. Not that I was sulking, of course, but a hot-shot lawyer like myself has feelings, and I didn't take too kindly to being made a fool of in front of my peers, and superiors. Harmon Rabb especially. There's definitely something between the pair of them. I don't know what it is, but scuttlebutt has it that they've been together for nearly ten years. If the man hasn't made a move on Sarah Mackenzie by now, he's never likely to. Maybe that's all I need to do. Ask him if they're an item, and if not, I can make a move. Low key, of course. I don't want to risk court martial before I become a full JAG lawyer.

Then again, maybe I shouldn't make a move. I saw the two of them walk out of the bullpen and into the waiting elevator yesterday afternoon. Just before the doors closed on them, I'm sure I saw a hand raised to a face, and a briefcase drop to the floor of the car. I could be wrong, of course. After all, they are both decorated officers, of senior rank, and above such public displays of any nature. I've heard about their famous arguments, in and out of court, but I've heard nothing about any inappropriate behavior in the past year. It's almost as if they were on separate planets to hear people talk. That seems to have altered recently, though, and even I have noticed a change around them.

Maybe Lieutenant Commander Roberts can shed some light on the enigma of Rabb and Mackenzie. He would know if it's safe to approach the Colonel on a personal level. Say over a beer, or wine?

I nod my head imperceptibly, happy with my conclusion. I make a point of obtaining Bud Roberts' cell phone number, and I promise myself I'll make the call to him after work.

My hopes are dashed however, when the General makes an announcement later in the morning.

"It is my pleasure to announce a joining of forces in this department," he says, looking around at all his staff, and then settling his gaze on his two senior officers. Mac has her head bowed, but I can still see the smile on her face. Beside her stands Harmon Rabb. Tall, handsome, dressed in winter blues, and wearing a warm smile that encompasses all around him, even me! I'm humbled, a little, that such a legend should consider me amongst his friends and colleagues. Then I grin as I think of how I'm about to take a certain Marine Lieutenant Colonel out of his equation. My smugness is short lived as I catch the words the General is uttering, and I spy the chunk of rock on Mac's left hand. The diamond isn't ostentatious, but in its simplicity lies its true beauty.

"…so it remains only for me to ask you all to join in and congratulate Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie on their engagement, and to wish them luck for their future. To quote my predecessor – 'It's about damned time!'," and the General laughed at his little joke. Harm raised Mac's left hand to his mouth and brushed a soft kiss over her fingers and the ring he had placed there that morning, in the General's office.

At that moment, a woman appears at the entrance to the bullpen, her hands full holding onto the two small children walking beside her. My hopes rise again that this is some kind of sign. That the woman is Rabb's ex-wife or girlfriend, and the kids are his! That this is a total surprise to Mac, and one she will never forgive Rabb for. My face breaks into a fully fledged grin, until a little voice yells loudly.

"Uncle Harm!"

My grin wavers slightly, but there is still hope. Some kids called men 'Uncle', even if they weren't related! Maybe Rabb and this woman _had_ been doing the horizontal mamba at some point? I begin to reinstate the smile, but it's dropped totally seconds later by another shout.

"Dada!"

This time there is no mistaking the identity of the father – Bud Roberts, and I kick myself mentally for not having seen the resemblance earlier. Both boys have their mother's hair coloring, but no one could dispute the facial features. I turn as Lieutenant Mayfield offers me some advice.

"Get over it, Lieutenant. You never stood a chance."

The thing is, I know she's right!

The End


End file.
